rei and madoka love story
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: this is the story of the days counting down to the accident that tore rei and madoka apart.
1. Chapter 1

OK so I decided to make another reixmadoka story. This is from the start of their relationship to the end.

Chapter 1: feelings realized.

it was quiet, to quiet which worried madoka who sat in the B-pit working on the many beys she had to repair. Normally max and ginga would be running around, but they weren't today.

Madoka smiled "today must be my lucky day" she smiled "no ginga and max fighting, tala and ryuga bey battling to prove who's the best and kai and kyoya arguing" she leaned back in her chair, stretching a little.

"madoka!" yu and ming ming came running down "wanna play a game!?" ming ming shouted.

"no" she replied dryly.

"well..." ming ming thought for another minute "oh I know!"

"get ice cream!" yu shouted.

"no" yu and ming ming sighed "go ask tsubasa i'm sure he will" madoka suggested.

After yu and ming ming left madoka got up. "man" she yawned "i'm tiered" she walked back upstairs "it's about time to close anyways" she changed the open sing to closed.

Once madoka straighten up the shop she headed back down stairs and into her bedroom that was in the far back room.

Madoka slowly opened her eye's. She had the feeling of someone watching, no touching her. She looked over in fear "r-rei?" madoka gasped at the sight. Rei sat beside her with his finger tips just barley grazing her porcelain skin as he moved them up and down her arm. "how did you get in here?"

"window of course, my love" his voice was the only sound in the room.

"m-my love?" she gasped. Rei slowly climbed on top of her.

"I want you yo be mine forever" he whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"REI!" she gasped.

Madoka shot up panting "oh it was just a dream" she layed back down "but why did I dream of rei doing that?" madoka started thinking about rei. She had been thinking about rei a lot lately. Madoka yawned and closed her eyes and after a minute she shot back up "i like rei!" she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: charts and graphs! Help me make them.

Madoka had woken up from her dream about Rei and it was almost 3:30 in the morning. Now Madoka was standing next to the front doors of the B-Pit waiting. And finally the two people she was waiting for arrived Tala and Mathilda. "Why am I up this early!" Tala pouted.

"Why did you make us come?" Mathilda yawned.

"Well, you see I had this dream and rei had came through my window and called me 'my love' and stuff and I want you guys help because, I really like him!" Madoka was out of breath by the time she finished.

"OK...what does this have to do with me?" Tala asked.

"I'm paying you?"

"I'm in" Tala sat down, ready to help.

"Are you paying me?" Mathilda asked.

"sorry...but no. I'm not rich and Tala costs a lot."

"I do"

"I made a organized list of pros and cons on why we should be together, here!" Tala took the book from the maroon haired girl and began to read aloud.

"Pros, he is so cute, he is nice, he is a great blader ECT...

Cons, Rei might not like me, Rei might not feel the same, Rei might have a girlfriend ECT... Madoka the cons are the same things stated in different forms."

"So?"

"So."

"Can we just start?" Mathilda sighed.

"OK, I'm gonna make list and stuff and you are going to make graphs!"

"No...no thank you" Tala said. The three began their work minutes later after giving Tala more money. Madoka sat writing out lists at her desk while Tala and Mathilda sat on the floor with poster paper and markers around. They worked for about and hour before finally giving up.

"Well..." Mathilda stood up to observe their work "we got on graph done and it only took four hours!"

"How it that even possible?" Madoka picked up the poster. It was a bar graph for her pros and cons list. "How come the one showing the cons is so small? I had like a page for it."

"You basically stated the same thing over and over again, Madoka. So with what you have given us you have a great chance!" Mathilda patted her back with a smile.

"Right! So I say you just ask him out and face it if he doesn't love you back" Tala was laying face down on her bed, still very tired.

"I didn't say I loved him! I just really like him!"

"Who so you really like?" Rei walked in with a questioning glance at her.

"Ginga!"

"Kai!"

"Tala!"

"..What?" he sounded shocked, confused and maybe even a little hurt. When the three herd Rei's question they all answered. Tala shouting Kai, Mathilda said Tala and Madoka had said Ginga."Madoka and Tala?" he asked "Hey, I can see that happening!" he laughed.

"W-What? No! I don't like Tala! I like you!"


End file.
